Who Did I Kiss?
by Addicted2Love
Summary: They had an amazing plan. Foolproof even for a complete imbecile. But there's always a hitch for Lily Evans. One Question Who in the world did she kiss? JL SL
1. The Amazing Plan

Disclaimer: The amazing characters belong to JK Rowling- not me. sigh maybe someday I'll be a multi millionaire…then all my dreams would come true…

A/N- The writing in **bold** is Lily's thoughts.

Chapter 1- The Amazing Plan

Lily Evans walked down from her dormitory and into the crowded Gryffindor common room where the music was blaring and the punch was being spiked. It was the annual Halloween party and it was already in full swing. She smoothed out her black skirt as a rugged boy with messy black hair walked up to her. His name was James Potter and he was Lily's boyfriend as of one month ago. Her heart had belonged to another for so long but she had finally learned to move on.

She laughed when she saw him. He was wearing a werewolf costume, consisting of very hairy arms, furry clothes and a mask which he had lifted up to rest on his sweaty forehead. He growled at her as he got closer and she was so glad she had gotten over her ridiculous obsession with Sirius Black. James made her laugh so much and he was the sweetest person in the world. She would just have to get over the fact that she didn't get butterflies in her stomach every time he was near like she did with Sirius.

He moved in to kiss her but she turned her head to the side and his lips landed on her cheek. He looked disgruntled for a second but it was quickly disguised by his trademark cheeky grin.

'You look gorgeous', he said, flicking her glittery fairy wings.

'Thanks James. You're looking pretty fine yourself. I'm just going to go and catch up with Stacey, okay?'

He smiled at her. 'Sure thing, love, but you have to promise me a dance later'.

She grinned and nodded before running over to the drinks table where her best friend Stacey was flirting with Jack Davis, a very good looking Ravenclaw. Lily had a good feeling that Stacey would be fighting off the boys with her handbag tonight. She was dressed in a one- piece cat suit and was wearing fake cat ears on her head. Her stuck on tail kept flicking realistically and the outfit was topped off with a black eye mask.

'Sorry Jack, can I borrow Stacey for a minute?'

He reluctantly nodded and she dragged Stacey over to a barrel full of gummy worms, where a mummy's hand popped up every time you dipped in for a sweet. Unsuspecting first years kept screaming and running away from it. The older students knew better than that and didn't go near it, making it a great place for Lily and Stacey to discuss their plan for the night.

'Stacey, are you sure this is going to work?' asked Lily frantically.

'Yes Lils', she said while rolling her eyes, 'Merlin, we've gone over this a million times. When Amanda and Brian call for the annual game of 'Spin it and Kiss him' at midnight, you make sure that when James spins the bottle it lands on you, you kiss him and result! You discover the feelings I know you've had for him all along and you forget about a certain Black I will not mention.'

Lily had not kissed James on the lips once since they had started going out. She didn't know why but whenever he came near her with those lips, she shoved him away or turned her head away from him. He kept by her side though and in typical Potter fashion, took it all in his confident stride. She could tell he was starting to get more and more irritated, though. She wanted to be a good girlfriend. She really did. She just couldn't bring herself to kiss James Potter.

That was all going to change after tonight. This plan was foolproof. By not being able to back out of the kiss, due to the strict rules of the game, she would be able to finally kiss James and was sure that she would have no problem doing it again after the first time. Easy. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

However good the plan was, it didn't stop her worrying that something could go wrong. Something always went wrong in the life of Lily Evans.

She started to go over the plan again and again in her head, making sure she knew it off by heart. She was suddenly broken out of her reverie by the magically enhanced voice of Amanda Dickinson.

Oh, how Lily hated Amanda Dickinson. She had been awful to Lily all throughout her Hogwarts life and sharing a dorm room with her was a complete nightmare. There was no real reason why they didn't like each other. They just didn't… click. Didn't go well together. Kind of like marmite and jelly (A/N marmite is this stuff you put on toast which is really gross to a lot of people but I love it! I'm not sure if they have it in America). And now she was going to ruin the plan!

'Would everyone please come over to the red area where we will start everyone's favourite, most fabulous game of Spin it and Kiss him!' Amanda simpered over the crowd.

'WHAT! No! Stacey this can't happen! It's not even midnight! That goes completely against the plan!'

'Chill Lils! We'll just have to make do.

Lily took a few deep breaths and walked over to a corner of the common room, dubbed the 'red' area by Amanda.

That was the length of her imagination- primary colours.

She spotted James in his werewolf costume and sat opposite him. She smiled and waved at him and he waved back. She couldn't tell if he was smiling since this time his face was covered by his mask but she could imagine he was wearing the same old cheeky grin.

Unsurprisingly, Amada handed the bottle to James first. She had always had a huge crush on him, as long as Lily could remember. That was just another reason Amanda hated her. James had only ever had eyes for Lily, as long as Hogwarts could remember.

So he put the bottle on the floor, and he spun it.

And it spun.

And spun.

And spun.

And spun.

And-

'Good GOD! When will the bloody thing stop!'

Everyone turned, whispering and muttering to stare at the source of the outburst which was, of course, Lily, who was blushing bright red and looking determinedly at the bottle. She could not believe she had said that out loud. God, it was worse than the time she ate 100 chocolate frogs and threw up all over their gorgeous Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. She though nothing was worse than that!

Finally the bottle came to a stop.

In front of Lily!

Score!

'YES!' she jumped up with her hands in the air, not caring that she had, once again, embarrassed herself. She pulled James up and was about to lift up his mask to kiss him when Amanda pushed them apart

'Now everyone. This year, Brian and I, thought it would be much better if the chosen people got to stay in a closet for 1 whole minute and do what ever they want with each other', she said in her horribly annoying simpering voice.

Everyone whispered excitedly but Lily wasn't prepared for this. It wasn't part of the plan! She looked desperately at Stacey who just shrugged and motioned for her to move. She laughed nervously before her and James were pushed into the small cupboard. Lily took a deep breath. It was now or never. She couldn't see a thing but their bodies were so close together that it would have been very difficult not to do what was expected of them.

'I've been waiting so long to do this', she said.

**Liar. You Lily Evans are a lying fool.**

'You have?' came the muffled response. It was hard to understand because of the strange mask he was wearing, but the surprise was evident. Well, she'd probably be surprised if someone who had been avoiding kissing her for a month suddenly told her that they had been waiting to do it for a while.

Lily lifted the mask from his face and tentatively rose on her tiptoes until her lips met some incredibly soft ones. She put her hands on his chest, sliding them up and slipping her arms around his neck. Meanwhile he had place his hands on her hips, running them up to her waist and pulling her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and his tongue traced her lips, begging entrance to which she willingly obliged. Their tongues entwined as they explored each other's mouths. He tasted of mint and strawberries at the same time- in other words, delicious.

Suddenly, there was a rapping on the door indicating that their time was through. They broke apart, panting heavily.

'Wow', was all Lily could say. He didn't reply but instead pulled his mask down, over his head and walked out, leaving her breathless. She couldn't remember why she hadn't kissed James sooner.

She walked out and was only half aware of Stacey pulling her back to the gummy worm corner.

'Well?' asked an impatient Stacey.

A smile spread over Lily's face, her emerald eyes glittering with happiness.

'Really? That good?'

'There were sparks, Stacey, real sparks'.

Stacey clapped ecstatically.

'I knew it! Didn't I tell you? It was meant to be! Now let's go and find your Prince Charming so you can go and do some more snogging.'

They turned back to the party when Lily spotted James next to the record player. She started to walk over to him, grinning stupidly, when she heard Stacey calling to her.

'Where're you going Lils? He's by the drinks table!'

Lily froze in her tracks and turned around to the other side of the room where, sure enough, someone else was standing in a werewolf costume. She looked back and forth between the two. They were identical!

**Oh God. Who did I kiss?**

**A/N- I hope you liked it. My first ever story! Please Review! It would give me the confidence to keep on truckin'! Don't be too harsh though!**


	2. To Boogie or not to Boogie

Disclaimer: Once again, its JK Rowling's- not mine! And I forgot to mention that it's loosely based on an episode of Unfabulous I saw.

A/N- The writing in **bold** is Lily's thoughts

Chapter 2: To Boogie or not to Boogie

'Oh God. Oh Gody God. Oh Gody-'but Lily was cut off when Stacey slapped her across the face. Hard.

'Lily! Blasphemy won't get you anywhere! Ok, so there are two werewolves. We'll just have to find out who you kissed-'

But just as Stacey was about to formulate a new plan, someone else in a werewolf costume walked past them carrying a shrunken head.

'3 werewolves! Where the frick did they go? Was Ikea having a buy one get one free?'

'Ikea?'

'Muggle store', said Lily with a dismissive wave of her hand. 'Oh Stacey! What am I going to do? I might have cheated on James and it was the best kiss ever- my first kiss!' A horrible thought occurred to Lily. 'Oh my godfathers! I'm a bad girlfriend!'

She was about to start hyperventilating when Stacey slapped her again.

'Would you stop slapping me Stacey? I'm in crisis here!'

'Lils, you have to calm down. Stacey the incredible has yet another amazing plan to help you out of yet another sticky situation-'

'Stacey', snapped Lily impatiently, 'what is the plan?'

'Well', said Stacey pulling Lily back into the newly dubbed Gummy Worm Corner, 'it's simple really. All you have to do is go up to each of the werewolves and talk with them. Do anything to find out who your mystery snogger is! Use your womanly wiles if you must!'

And with that, she pushed Lily away and back into the dance floor. She could hardly see for the dim lights and multi-coloured streamers everywhere but she danced her way over to the werewolf by the drinks table, because (as Stacey always said) the only way to move across the dance floor, is to boogie across the dance floor.

So, after a lot of crazy disco dancing, she finally reached the drinks table and stood in front of the wolf.

**Right height…**

She leant forward and sniffed him

**Same luscious aftershave-**

But her thoughts were cut off by his voice.

'Er… Lils? Not that I don't love the attention, but is there any particular reason that you're sniffing my costume?'

She breathed a sigh of relief.

It was only James.

'Does a girl need a reason to smell her boyfriend? I'll see you later okay?'

Without leaving him time to answer, she ran back to the over-crowded dance floor. She knew he was probably very confused but, to be perfectly honest, she just didn't want to be around James when she thought she might have cheated on him. Of course, if he did turn out to be her mystery snogger then she would be snogging him for days to come. It was looking good so far. All of James's attributes fit the snogee's, so she wasn't as worried as she had been before.

A popular rock came on so Lily started to jump up and down, fitting in with the moshing dancers. There was a gap in the middle of the dance floor where a bunch of drunk Hufflepuffs were attempting to break-dance. Everyone was dancing away from then, which Lily was not in the least bit surprised about. They were too bonkers for words.

She moshed around for a bit until she saw one of the other werewolves head banging by a skeleton hanging from the ceiling. She jumped over there, pushing more drunk Hufflepuffs out of her way.

'HEY!' she shouted over the pounding music and bad singing from the drunk Hufflepufs.

'HIYA LILY!'

Oh god.

It was Claire Eaton. Talking to her was like talking to wallpaper. Dumb as a brick that girl was. Lily did not want to try an explain the reasons Muggles do not use brooms to fly (again) so she started to dance her way over to the record player, where the last wolf was standing. She knew that the snogger was definitely not Claire. True the voice had been muffled, but it had defiantly been a man's. Plus, she hadn't noticed any womanly assets when they had been in the closet. Only a very muscular chest. Yum.

The music had changed to a slow song by the time she had reached wolf number 3 so she only had to raise her voice a bit. At least now she didn't have to sound like a demented loon. Unlike the drunk Hufflepuffs who had stolen a microphone and were wailing along to the ballad while running away from a furious Amanda.

'Hey Lily. Having fun?'

Oh God. It was Sirius. Oh Gody God. What if she had kissed Sirius? Her long-time crush and her boyfriend's best friend.

How bloody confusing!

It wasn't too bad. She probably kissed James anyway. After all, he was the leading match so far.

'Er… Lily?'

How embarrassing. She must have looked like a confused goldfish for about 5 minutes.

'Yes! I'm here!'

'Yes! I know!'

**Oh God. I must sound like such an arse.**

'So, you wanna dance?'

**Oh my gosh. Sirius Black just asked me to dance!**

'Love to'.

So he took her hand and they went over to the dance floor. She put a hand on his shoulder and he put one on her waist, sending shivers down her spine. They just swayed to the music, which was lucky because Lily was an awful, awful dancer, as was evident by her dancing at the Yule ball which had resulted in all the Christmas lights crashing down on the teachers.

She stared into his beautiful onyx eyes and he stared into her sparkling emerald ones with a small smile on his face. It was a magical moment and soon she found herself staring at his lips. Were those the soft lips that had kissed her so gently? She noticed that his aftershave was he same as James's had been. The same as her mystery snogger's.

**Damn boys and their inability to buy their own cologne!**

She couldn't draw her gaze away and soon she noticed that his lips were getting closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And-

'Sirius! Give me back my girlfriend!'

James was a little tipsy and obviously hadn't noticed Sirius and Lily's' close proximity. Sirius immediately backed away and put his mask back over his face.

Lily smiled at James and danced with him for a bit but she couldn't help but notice that the butterflies in her stomach had gone.

A/N- Well, there you go! Another chapter! Only 1 more to go!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Final Countdown

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling and the idea came from an episode of Unfabulous.

A/N- sorry about the wait- I feel really guilty. I hope it's alright!

James was dragged away from Lily only a couple of minutes after they had begun to dance. Those drunk Hufflepuffs had come and stolen him from her. Lily was sure she had heard something about a drinking contest and she was probably right.

**Bloody Hufflepuffs and their obsession with drinking.**

She stormed over to Stacey who was currently in the middle of a passionate snogging session with Ravenclaw hottie, Jack Davis. Lily had never seen Jack when he was annoyed so it was a surprise to see the normally sweet natured boy looking murderous when she pulled Stacey away from him.

'Lily, what the hell are you doing?' cried Stacey, when Lily had dragged her over to the gummy worn corner.

'I've got to talk to you!'

'Can't it wait?' she moaned.

'No! This is entirely your fault so you are going to help me!'

Okay, first of all, it is so not my fault since you did not have to use the plan. And secondly, never ever again shall you drag me away from a cute boy.'

Lily put her head in her hands and groaned in exasperation.

**Why am I friends with such a superficial moron?**

'Stacey you are going completely off topic. We are down to 2 wolves, okay? Sirius and James-'

'Hang on a second. Sirius? Sirius is the other werewolf? Your ex- crush and your boyfriends best friend? Lily, are you secretly filming a soap opera that I am not aware of?'

'No! This is totally real! What am I going to do? They are both the same height and they both wear the same aftershave-'

'Wait a minute. They both wear the same aftershave? Can they not buy their own? Are they completely useless?'

'Wake up Stacey. This is Sirius Black and James Potter, two of the most useless people on the planet. Now, what am I going to do?'

'Easy. Just forget about the kiss and pull James in for another one. Simple.'

But it was not that simple for Lily. She couldn't just forget that kiss. Her first kiss.

'How do I know that this new plan of yours isn't just as dodgy as all your other plans?'

'Don't you trust me Lily?'

Lily just stared at Stacey disbelievingly with her hands on her hips.

'OK, fine, so the other plans didn't go accordingly but all you have to do in this one is snog your boyfriend. Simple Pimple'.

'I guess…'

'You guessed right,' and with that, Stacey shoved Lily back into the crowd of people who wee too drunk to take notice of the dilemma Lily was going through at the moment.

She was sure this wouldn't work. Since when had Stacey's plans ever worked? When they were 1st years and Lily was still innocently oblivious to Stacey's 'amazing' plans, she had gone along with one of her best friend's plans to get to class quickly. Not only did they turn up to class half an hour late, Lily broke her wrist when she fell onto a trick staircase.

**Amazing plans my arse.**

Never the less, Lily decided to go along with Stacey's newest plan.

She headed over to the drinks table where James had been dragged off to by the Hufflepuffs. Sure enough, he was leaning on the table talking to Remus Lupin, another Marauder.

She grabbed his arm and before he had a chance to question her, she dragged him away and towards the 'Red Area' where the game was still in full swing.

Just as the next couple were about to walk into the closet, Lily shoved them out of the way, pulled James in and slammed the door shut. Ignoring Amanda's angry protests, she lifted up the wolf mask once more. She stood on her tiptoes and was about to kiss him when a pair of strong hands gently pushed her away.

'Lily, what's going on?'

**Oh God. Oh God no.**

'Lily?'

'Sirius?' she whispered disbelievingly. She lit up her wand and shined it in his face, just to check it really was him.

'Yeah. Why, who did you think it was?' he said, squinting as the light blinded him.

'James', she said hoarsely before clearing her throat, 'I thought he was at the drinks table with the Hufflepuffs?'

'Yeah, he was but they went outside to throw up'.

'Nice', said Lily, with a disgusted look on her face.

Sirius chuckled. 'Yeah. So what's been up with you tonight? You seem a bit off.'

And just like that, Lily told him everything. The plan, the kiss, the boogying. She told him how worried she was and how messed up her life had become.

'That explains a lot', said Sirius sincerely, 'you've been acting strangely all night'.

Lily gave him a weak smile and Sirius put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

'Well, if it's any consolation, you didn't kiss me'.

'What?'

'It wasn't me you were in the closet with earlier'.

This statement took a while to process through Lily's head.

She hadn't kissed Sirius. She had kissed James.

**So why don't I feel happier?**

James was her boyfriend and that kiss with him had been magical.

And she would be able to kiss him until the day they died.

Sirius watched Lily walk out of the closet and he slumped down onto the ground, his head in his hands.

**Did I do the right thing?**

He took his head away from his hands and berated himself for having such thoughts. Of course he had done the right thing! He had salvaged his best friend's relationship even though it meant letting the love of his life walk away.

At least he would always have that kiss to remember her by.

THE END

A/N- I don't think it's my best work but you might not care about what I think. I, however, care a lot about what you think, so please REVIEW!

Thanks for reading the story- my first ever! And all of you who have used the little blue/ grey box below- cookies to you!


End file.
